


Malec Lap Dance

by SweetToothFox



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: I'm Going to Hell, It's kinda steamy, M/M, Magnus gives Alec a lap dance, Shameless Smut, and it turns into Alec losing his virginity, i think, i'm not even sorry, this is my first time writing smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 09:18:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11181705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetToothFox/pseuds/SweetToothFox
Summary: Read the tin. Magnus gives Alec a lap dance. Set after the scene in 2x07 when Alec goes to Magnus and wants to take the sex step. I swear, it's all consensual, and dirty.





	Malec Lap Dance

“Look, you’re not the only one that feels vulnerable.” Magnus said softly.

Alec grabbed Magnus. “Don’t worry. I want this.” He pushed the warlock backwards, kissing him.

Magnus smiled. “Well, then, I think you get a surprise! _”_

He turned Alec around suddenly and then Alec was sitting down, Magnus’s hands on the arms of the chair.

“Magnus? What’s this?” Alec said.

Magnus leaned in close to Alec, whispering in his ear, “Oh, nothing.” Then he bit Alec’s ear softly before leaning back. Magnus ran his hands down Alec’s shirt, feeling the hard nipples under his shirt.

Alec moaned softly and Magnus smiled. Suddenly, he sat down in Alec’s lap and pushed his mouth against the other boy’s, biting his lip softly. He rolled his hips forwards, and felt Alec’s penis stiffen, straining against his jeans. Magnus smiled as he kissed Alec deeper.

Finally, Magnus leaned back. He brushed the fingers of one hand over Alec’s leg, specifically avoiding the growing bump between his legs. Alec moaned, but didn’t try to get Magnus to stroke him. Alec felt like his muscles had betrayed him, going limp under Magnus’s experienced body.

“Dammit, Magnus.” Alec laughed. “I was going to be the dominant one.”

“Another time,” Magnus said, and both of them felt a thrill at those words. Magnus reached forwards and unbuttoned the top button of Alec’s black shirt, stroking the skin beneath. Alec’s leg muscles tensed underneath Magnus’s thighs. Magnus unbuttoned one more button of Alec’s shirt before reaching up to undo his own shirt, rolling his hips against Alec’s the whole time. Slowly, the buttons came undone, revealing Magnus’s tan skin. Alec moaned and reached out to touch Magnus’s chest, but Magnus caught his hand and brought it to his mouth, lips brushing the pads of Alec’s fingers. Alec sighed, even this small motion turning him on. Magnus put Alec’s hand down and shrugged his shirt off, hips never stopping.

“Fuck, Magnus,” Alec moaned. “I’m not going to last long…”

Magnus smiled. “Trousers. Off.”

Alec’s dark jeans were quickly off and tossed aside. Magnus reached down and stroked Alec’s cock through his boxers. Precum leaked out, making a dark spot on the thin material.

Alec groaned deeply and bit his lip. “Hurry…”

Magnus smiled and tugged Alec’s boxers down so that they were at his knees. Alec’s member sprung to attention. Magnus’s thin fingers stroked Alec’s balls. They younger boy bucked up into his hand, begging for more friction. Magnus didn’t give it to him, but took his hand away and stood up, unbuttoning his own trousers, then pushing them and his pants down together. Magnus’s dick stood up almost straight. He sat back down, and, unable to help himself, thrust against Alec.

“Fuck!” Alec screamed. “Oh, my god, more, please-”

Magnus pulled Alec into a deep kiss, silencing him. He made his thrusts shallower, knowing Alec wouldn’t last long.

Alec pulled away. “Magnus, please,” his face turned bright red. “I want you to fuck me.”

Magnus hummed softly. “Are you sure, Alexander? It’s your first time and-“

“Magnus, please, I want you in me.” Alec’s face was turning steadily red.

Magnus kissed his boyfriend. “Anything you want, darling.”

He slowly guided them, kissing all the way, to the large, lavish bedroom. They collapsed on it together, both slightly panting.

“What should I do?” Alec asked.

Magnus thought for a second. “Do you want to look at me or should I take you from behind?”

“I want to look at you.” Alec said firmly.

“Just… spread your legs and prop up your hips slightly.”

Alec did and Magnus grabbed lube. He could use magic, but Magnus was worried he might faint if he did. The day had seemed to last forever.

Magnus poured a generous amount of lube on his fingers and looked at Alec. “This is… just prepare yourself.”

Alec took a deep breath and nodded. He’d masturbated before, of course, but Magnus was going to feel different.

Magnus gently pushed a finger inside Alec’s hole. Alec groaned loudly. He was very tight and his muscles clenched around the single finger. Magnus patiently worked Alec’s hole, then added a second finger. He scissored his fingers, being careful to stretch the other boy as much as possible.

When he added the third finger, Alec groaned. “Hurry, Magnus.”

Magnus worked at the same speed, knowing if he went faster it would just cause Alec to climax before Magnus even pushed in.

When Alec was ready, Magnus lined himself up with Alec’s hole and pushed in, just the tip. Alex writhed and Magnus pushed in a bit further, not wanting to hurt his young boyfriend.

“Magnus, I goddamn swear, if you don’t fuck me right now-“

Magnus pushed the rest of the way in, cutting Alec off. The other boy half screamed and half groaned as Magnus stayed for a second to let Alec get used to his girth. He wasn’t that big, really, but considering Alec was a virgin, anything was going to take time for him to get used to.

Finally, Magnus began fucking Alec. He pulled out and pushed back in again, and Alec groaned. More confident, Magnus began a slow pace, gently fucking Alec. Alec bucked up, and Magnus thrust deep into Alec.

“Fuck!” Screamed Alec. “Oh, god, yes, harder, please.”

Magnus wrapped his hands around Alec’s hips and pulled them up, allowing Magnus to slide deeper. He sped up slightly, skin slapping loudly against skin.

“Magnus, I’m going to come, shit…”

Magnus shifted so he was supporting Alec’s hips with one hand and used the other to gently stroke Alec. It only took a couple pumps before Alec was coming, squirting everywhere, and clenching around Magnus, which caused Magnus to come deep inside Alec. The warlock dropped Alec’s hips and they both stayed where they were, panting, for several seconds.

Finally, Magnus pulled out of Alec and crawled to cuddle beside his worn-out boyfriend. He used the last of his magic to clean the semen off them both before pulling the covers over their naked bodies. Alec was already asleep when Magnus finished and passed out, arms wrapped around the shadowhunter’s hips.

**Author's Note:**

> What the actual fuck did I just write. Like, seriously. Please don't judge me too harshly for this!!!  
> I can't believe I'm a virgin teenager that wrote a fanfic that's over a thousand words and literally just sex...  
> Also: I'm thinking about writing a Harry Potter parody where he was raised by Remus and Sirius. Thoughts?


End file.
